Joshaya Appreciation Week
by somuchlovexoxo
Summary: Joshaya one shots.
1. Joshaya Appreciation Week

I was told Joshaya Appreciate week is happening November 9-15th. I thought I would try to participate in it this year. I hope I'm not the only one to do it on this board. I would love for others to join me. If anyone is interested for the topics for each day feel free to pm me and I'll be more than happy to share. Until nextxoxo.


	2. A New Spark?

Hey everyone!

Just a little update about what is going on. I know some people questioned if they should follow this or not, and you don't have to if you don't want to but I'll be doing little updates until Joshaya Appreciation Week happens. Joshaya Appreciation Week is still happening November 9-November 15. I'm hoping this will be a new spark for Joshaya. The love for Joshaya is still there and you can see it just by this thread. Here is the thing, it will be what we all make it out to be, not just the authors that are still around because there isn't many of us left. You can tell by how many stories aren't being updated anymore. We need some new authors to step up to replace the ones who have left the fandom. Now is the time if you ever thought about writing to do it. Don't be scared. At this time as I'm writing this author's note there is 84 Joshaya shippers following this thread. There has to be at least a few of you who has wanted to give writing a shot. Do it! We still have a couple of days open for the prompts so if you are interested please message me. If you don't want to necessarily participate in the one shot prompts but you've always wanted to write your own one shot or that story that has been sticking in the back of your head now is the time to write it and post it during Joshaya Appreciation Week. There will be tons of Joshaya shippers ready to read your story. Give it a shot! Let's let Joshaya Appreciation Week be a new spark for Joshaya and keep this ship going. Until next timexoxo.


	3. Quick Note

Hey guys! Just another quick little note and this may be the last one until Joshaya Appreciation Week because I don't want to keep bothering you guys with a bunch of author's notes but I wanted to get this one up fast so that there is still some time. The reason for this quick note is I still have a couple of days opened so please message me if you are willing to participate or sadly this will kind of be a failure because we will not have a one shot go up everyday for Joshaya Appreciation Week. Please, I'm begging you guys! I need your help. We need a couple of you to step up and give writing a chance to make this a complete success. I know it can be scary but please give it a shot because I don't think you will regret it. So, please message me if you are willing to give it a try. Thank you. Until next timexoxo.


	4. Kick Off

Joshaya Appreciation Week is kicking off tomorrow! Tomorrow is Day 1! I can't believe it is already here. We have EIGHT one shots going up in the next seven days. That's right EIGHT! On Day 5 be sure to check back at least twice because there will be two one shots going up that day. I just want to send out a quick thank you to each and every single author for participating this week! I hope all of you Joshaya shippers will check out and review all the amazing stories we have coming your way that the writers took the time out to write specifically for this week so please show your love and support. Let's make this week a success so we can do it again!


	5. Wrap Up & Unofficial Announcement

**Wrap up and Unofficial** **Announcement**

I can't believe it is over! It went by way too fast. I want to say a huge thank you to bblossom, Isaiah Flamez, Acoleman3231, hopewings6, MIonthia, mab2184, Aznmissy04 who took the time to write and participate. It means the world to me you helped to make this week a complete success and I'm sure to all the other Joshaya shippers who enjoy your stories feel the same as I do. I have to do a special shout out to these amazing people Aznmissy04, Alwaystoolate, bblossom for being there and giving me your advice and helping make this week happen so thank you!

Here is the complete list of our amazing one shots from the week:

Day 1- **bblossom** with Josh finds out about Maya's family problem

Day 2- **Isaish Flamez** with Joshaya meets

Day 3- **Acoleman3231** with Maya goes to Philly

Day 4- **hopewings6** with Jealous Josh

Day 5- **MIonthia** with Josh finds Maya at college party

Day 5- **mab2184** with Maya plans a surprise for Josh's Birthday (short story)

Day 6- **Aznmissy04** with Shawn realizes there is something between Maya and Josh while Cory gives a serious talk to Josh about Maya

Day7- **Me** with Joshaya's future

If you haven't already checked them out and left a review please go read and show them some love. I also saw there was a couple of other Joshaya stories/one shots so go and check those out. Another thing, bblossom, Acoleman3231, hopewings6, Mionthia, Aznmissy04 and me(lol) all have other Joshaya stories out right now so if you need more Joshaya in your life and you haven't already go and check them out! Give them a try even if it is a storyline you believe you wouldn't enjoy. You might surprise yourself and love it.

Now time for the **unofficial announcement**. I would love to do this again! I think everyone loves having a Joshaya story everyday. We all know Josh's birthday is February 14 so I was thinking February 10-16, let's do it again! I would love for this to happen but here is the huge thing in order for us to do it again I would need people willing to write which was kind of a struggle this time around. If I can get enough new people who are willing to write I will definitely organize to do this again in February with some new prompts(maybe a couple of the same ones) by new authors. Just because I am looking for new authors it doesn't mean the authors who participated this time around can't participate next time around. So, if anyone(new or old) is interested in Joshaya Appreciation Week 2.0 please message me if I can get enough people interested by **DECEMBER 1** , I'll start trying to get it all organized so everyone can have their prompt by January 1 so it gives plenty of time for the author to write their prompt. If I don't have enough people interested by that date I don't think I can make it happen but if I do you can expect an official announcement for Joshaya Appreciation Week 2.0.

 **If you will like to help make Joshaya Appreciation Week 2.0 happen please try to message me by December 1. Thanks! Until next timexoxo.**


End file.
